Thelania
The world of Thelania (Theh-lawn-ee-uh) - presumed to roughly translate to something akin to "The lands" - is a magical medieval fantasy landscape rich in varied races, cultures and environments. Forming the inhabited lands are at least eighteen known continents. In such a magic steeped world the lands though small are home to countless races and creatures that have all played roles within the long and intriguing histories of each continent. Filled with religions, legends and other lore whether unique to a region or spread widely, it is indeed an old and well storied world. Creation Myths The myths regarding the creation of Thelania, its moon and even its sun are somewhat varied from region to region, but there are often some common themes among them. Among these myths are such tales as The Embers of Dusk, an Aethyrlanian sonnet about the sun god Solnius who in their mythos is portrayed as a dragon creating the sun. Features Thelania is roughly the size of Earth with similar distance and orbit around its sun and possesses a singular moon. Because of its size and orbit the surface of Thelania as well as its day and month cycles are comparable to those of Earth as well. The surface of the world is covered mostly in water but eighteen notable land masses have been mapped and are inhabited by the varied peoples of the world with environs ranging from frigid to arid with many temperate regions in between. Northern Lands [[Malodia|'Malodia']] Stuff about Malodia goes here. Ogram From the windswept craggy western highlands and tundra to the stony eastern deserts pocked with calcium carbonate geysers and the basalt column shores Ogram is home to many fascinating natural sights and creatures. Known for the shrub-like Biddybompus trees scattered almost exclusively along its mountain ranges, its red, orange, yellow and green algae rimmed and often iron-rich waters and of course for the Orcs and Gooblings whom are both native to it, Orgram is something of a beautiful but treacherous land. Isilldam Stuff about Isilldam goes here. Aragetti Stuff about Aragetti goes here. Helmlyn The rolling hills and bulbous Halmbab trees of Helmlyn are host to the small and gentle Halflings. Though its people are a peaceful and easy going sort its shores have seen war when the Orcs of Ogram attempted to conquer though its quick witted and charming inhabitants overcame the invaders. Though the people of Helmlyn are almost entirely all Halflings and they don't tend to do a whole lot of traveling or in fact to see to a great many visitors they are a jovial and easy going people. [[Feythabolis|'Feythabolis']] Stuff about Feythabolis goes here. [[D'mitha|'D'mitha']] Divided into three kingdoms is the northern land of D'mitha, a cold but cultured continent. Though their relations are strained and the kingdoms of Inestrala and Vouxille would deny that the Jotunn lands could even be classified as a kingdom it is in fact known as Jotunnheim. This frigid landscape is in fact the home of the pale giants who keep much to themselves and avoid their neighbors. The other two kingdoms are mostly human in population though decent numbers of Fae inhabit them also, and are widely known across the world for their passions for fine culture and cuisine. [[Alleria|'Alleria']] A temperate trading center in the north-east, the Isles of Alleria are a huddle of large lively islands. United under the rule of the kingdom also known as Alleria, with its capital in the city of the same name it is a simple but well functioning land with many ports and fishing villages. Alleria is a land of many varied people though the majority are human its frequent business with merchants and travelers sees a great deal of folk from all across the world to its shores. R'mora The land of R'mora in the mid north of Thelania is the home and birthplace of one of the worlds most adaptable and prolific species, Humans. While they quickly ventured from their homelands and spread widely into the world all humankind can trace their origins back to ancestors in R'mora whose vibrant hues of hair and eyes might seem unusual now to those who have not witnessed the raw beauty of the colossal crystals and bright flora of the land. Ethlithan In the north-eastern seas lays the continent of Ethlithan, this strange and lush continent is the source of the fae, abundant with magics and multitudes of strange, beautiful and even dangerous flora and fauna it is a thriving and verdant land. Besides its original fae residents it has also become the home of the Tethen Humans and the Oniya Demons who resulted from the magical influences and cross-breeding of their ancestors with the mystical natives. Deraneth Stuff about Deraneth home of the Beastfolk goes here. Southern Lands Agamora Stuff about Agamora goes here. T'nothe Stuff about T'nothe goes here. [[V'lithe|'V'lithe']] V'lithe is one of the most mixed and highest population continents in Thelania. Situated nearest to the middle of the world with most of its mass just below the equator it is a bustling hub point between many other lands. Originally settled first by the Humans of R'mora and later by the Dwarves of Aethyrlan this large land was once divided into many kingdoms but has become united under the rule of the royal Dynangrad family into the Solfire Empire, though the mountains remain under Dwarven control, the two forces allied after their conflicts ended in the mid 300's OE. Over the years many other races such as Shapeshifters, Caitens, Elves and Demons have all mingled among the previously primarily human and dwarven populations. [[Aethyrlan|'Aethyrlan']] The continent of Aethyrlan is the original home of Dwarven kind but did not see full scale settlement by the rest of Mankind until about 900 OE when refugees fleeing the devastated lands of Elethar colonized the southern land and formed the kingdom of Durogalan. Frightened by the events that had destroyed their homeland the settlers of Aethyrlan forbid the practice of magic and it was not until recently in around 25 SE that it's usage was widespread though the southern continent is well known for a deep fear and hate of unnatural and dark magics such as Necromancy. [[Zotora|'Zotora']] The Isles of Zotora is an archipelago off the north eastern coast of Fahrum, covered in lush green jungles and populated mostly by humans of Otolen descent with dark skin and light hair. These verdant islands are also home to many dangerous beasts and monsters and the supposed origin of the Vampiric and Dhampiric afflictions. Necromancy is a common and incredibly important part of life for the tribes that dwell within these lands and have spawned strange traditions and relics among the people. The isles are divided not into kingdoms but territories among the tribes that inhabit them. [[Fahrum|'Fahrum']] In the south-eastern seas of Thelania lies the continent of Fahrum, the home of Demons and many terrible monsters. This land is hot, both arid and humid in differing regions with jungles, desert, and savannas. It was in these sweltering lands that demons first appeared. Now home also to many humans and some smattering of other races Fahrum is divided into two large kingdoms, Juzo - home of the Kinju - in the north and Nozadi in the south. Many fierce monsters such as the Cockatrice and Basilisk are native to the continent, making it a dangerous realm to inhabit though beautiful in its own right. [[Elethar|'Elethar']] One of the smallest continents Elethar was once home to four kingdoms which all vied for power over the small land. In 517 OE a Landwyrm of enormous proportions and immense dark power known as The Beast of Elethar was drawn from the earth by the wars of the kingdoms and lay waste to some of the continent before it was bound into a magical slumber. By 868 OE the kingdoms had stopped performing the ritual binding of families that ensured the beasts slumber and in 893 it awakened again, this time the whole of the continent was cast into ruin before the monsters four year reign of terror could be ended. To this day the once verdant continent is a wasteland inhabited by very few. Technology & MagicCategory:Setting Magic is a huge part of the world of Thelania, from the basest abilities of many races and their origins to the rituals and spells that they can invoke. It is an essence that spans the world and exists within everything, whether utilized by the arcane arts of Man or the innate shaping of a creature of Myth, it can be used to perform countless functions. Because of the usage of magic within the world technology is not particularly advanced, the lands maintaining a medieval atmosphere. Some few however have turned their hands to work with cogs and springs, powder and oil to forge creations such as flintlock weaponry. Some of the greatest feats of smithing are performed using North Forge Steel, a metal that is both stronger and lighter than normal steel by one third and is created only at the North Forge in Ivalith.